Crash's Day with Fake Crash
by Rocket67
Summary: When Crash has to watch his twin brother Fake Crash, chaos ensues. My first fan fic so I don't expect much praise about it. Final Chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

Crash's Day with Fake Crash

This is my first fan fic so I don't expect some people to enjoy it. Please Read and Review

Summary: Crash has to spend a day with Fake Crash his twin brother. Chaos ensues

One day, Crash Bandicoot decided to do the one thing he does best: Take a nap.

Just when he was getting ready to catch some Z's, Coco and Crunch burst into his room.

Coco: Crash, Crunch and I have a favor to ask of you.

Crash: Are you going to the skating rink without me as you usually do on Fridays?

Coco and Crunch rolled their eyes and smiled.

Coco: Of course not, we would never ever do something like that to you.

Crash: Oh. So what did you want me to do for you?

Crunch: Fake Crash is coming for a visit and we want you to watch him.

Crash jumped out of his bed and stared at them as though they were mental.

Crash: Are you serious?

Coco: Yes. Why, is there something wrong?

Crash: He ripped my favorite teddy bear at six years of age.

Flashback

Crash was holding his teddy bear when Fake Crash came up to him

Fake Crash: Can I have your teddy bear?

Crash: sure

Fake Crash took the teddy bear. A few minutes later, Fake Crash comes back holding the teddy bear ripped in two.

Fake Crash: I decided to give it surgery but there were no stitches

Crash took the teddy bear and cried and ran back home.

End of Flashback 

Crash: I haven't forgotten that day

Coco: It's only for a day while we're at the skating… I mean special day at the work clinic.

Crash: That bandicoot's a menace to society and there's no way to change my mind

Crunch walked up to Crash and held up a fifty dollar bill.

Crunch: Would you do it for fifty bucks?

Crash: Nope

Coco: How about one hundred?

Crash blinked then shrugged and took the one hundred dollars from them

Crash: Fine, perhaps he changed anyway

There was a knock at the door

Coco: That must be him

Coco and Crunch took their bags filled with roller skates which Crash didn't notice

Coco: Okay see you later

Coco and Crunch went through the back door accompanied by Aku Aku

Crash: Why are you…..?

Crash just forgot about it and answered the door.

Fake Crash: HELLO!

Crash: Oh no……..

Fake Crash: Crash it's you! We're gonna have so much fun today!

Crash: Perhaps I was wrong about him changing.

There's chapter 1 please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Pancakes

Here's chapter two for you to read please review

Crash was sitting on the bed with Fake Crash bouncing on it.

Fake Crash was just yapping and yapping on and on.

Fake Crash: You know what would be good?

Crash: What?

Fake Crash: Pancakes. Hey! Let's go to the pancake house!

The Pancake house

Crash was getting annoyed. Fake Crash hadn't stopped his talking since they left.

Fake Crash: Then we can go to Wal-Mart, and then we can go to Kirby's Star House! Then we…

Crash had enough.

Crash: SHUT UP YOU MORON! YOU HAVEN'T STOPPED TALKING SINCE WE LEFT AN HOUR AGO!

Everyone stared at Crash. Fake Crash just stared at him for a moment and then shrugged

Fake Crash: Shut your mouth! Can't you see there are people here?

Crash just sighed and when the pancakes came splattered his face into it.

Everyone went back to their business.

Fake Crash: So tell me, where are we going now?

Crash: I don't know and I don't care….

Fake Crash just blinked and then smiled in excitement

Fake Crash: A karaoke stage!

Crash just muttered to himself why he bothered taking him in the first place and ate his pancakes and was ready to take Fake Crash when he was gone.

Crash: Fake Crash where are you?

Crash turned his head and saw Fake Crash wearing disco clothes getting ready to do his dance

Fake Crash: I'm a disco king!

Fake Crash did his move jiggled his butt a little and did the worm over and over and over again

Crash went up on stage and grabbed Fake Crash

Crash: You know what lets go to Wal-Mart

Fake Crash: Really? Oh joy!

What's going to happen to them during this part of the day as they go to Wal-Mart find out in Chapter 3! don't forget to read and review my story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Crash-Mart

Chapter 3 is up! This one is a bit longer than the other 2 chapters so get ready for more insanity!

Crash and Fake Crash were in Wal-Mart looking at all the stuff they had there.

Fake Crash: TOYS! CANDY! VIDEO GAMES! MAGAZINES! They have it all!

Crash just played with his yo-yo with boredom and didn't notice Fake Crash run towards the electronics department.

Crash: Fake Crash, only people with brains as twisted as yours would be this obsessed with this store….Fake Crash?

Crash turned his head to the left and then to the right as he looked for his twin.

Crash noticed someone walking towards him

Tiny Tiger: Hello puny man, hi Crash!

Tiny Tiger was wearing yellow pants with a red muscle shirt that was ripped due to his big size.

Crash: Oh, hey Tiny have you seen my twin? He's has big eyebrows, huge teeth and is unattractive to the ladies.

Tiny: If he so unattractive then why he have two cute girls with him?

Crash gazed in pure astonishment as Fake Crash walked up to him with two attractive ladies.

Fake Crash: Some of us are born with it and some of us aren't born with it.

Crash just shook his head in disbelief

Crash: How can you have two girls when you look so…so….ugly?

Fake Crash: Crash, you're jealous because you couldn't find a date for the prom last year

Crash's eyes widened and he grabbed Fake Crash by his neck

Crash: That was to be a secret between us!

Fake Crash just shook Crash and walked off with the ladies. Tiny just stared at one of them, who turned around and winked at Tiny. Tiny turned beet red.

Crash: I have to get the maniac back so we can get to the skaters' rink

Tiny: Well, bandicoot is on his own now me going to check out pretty lady!

Tiny sped off in an instant leaving Crash alone in the store. Ripper Roo bounced over to Crash.

Ripper Roo: Hey! What's shaking Crash Bandicoot?

Crash: Fake Crash is here I have to watch him today

Ripper Roo just blinked once and gave Crash a big, toothy grin. Crash just stared and cocked his head.

Crash: What?

Fake Crash: HI CRASH BANDICOOT!

With that Crash jumped, frightened over Ripper Roo and landing on his feet, clutching his heart and taking deep breaths.

Crash: What are you mad?

Fake Crash: I heard you say skating rink and ran over and spook you just for not telling me that earlier.

Crash: How did you even hear me?

Flash Back

Fake Crash left the girls with Tiny whose tongue was sticking out and was howling like a dog in those cartoons. Fake Crash just heard Crash before Tiny left him say skating rink. Fake Crash just loved to roller blade and heard they were having a wumpa fruit eating contest. Fake Crash snuck behind him and you all know what happened.

Fake Crash: Um…Crash? I did a few things before I scared you too

Crash: You didn't…

Sales man: I'm going to get you back for that little stunt you did!

Sales Woman: You stole that game without paying!

Crash: I told you he's a menace to society

Everyone was going for Crash Bandicoot leaving Fake Crash and Ripper Roo watching as he was beaten with a stick, punched, and kicked, and body slammed, and choke slammed by a wrestler Fake Crash mocked due to his midget size.

By some crazy fluke, Crash came out without a broken bone. A few bruises but no broken bones.

Fake Crash: Wow, I can't believe you survived that crazy beat 'em up!

Ripper Roo: Especially since you slipped out unnoticed. That was lucky

Crash: Except for those painful bruises. For a midget he can do a mean choke slam.

Fake Crash: Are we going to the skating rink? Everybody's there today!

Crash needed time to think about earlier today. It was almost five 'o clock and Crash finally realized he was duped by his brother and sister….again.

Crash: Oh those dirty little runts!

Crash stomped towards the skating rink with Fake Crash and Ripper Roo following close behind as they headed for the skating rink.

The last chapter of the fan fic, Rumble at the rink is coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Rumble at the Rink

The final chapter of my fan fic. Please enjoy

Crash was in his car he used in tag team racing. Speeding towards the skating rink along with Fake Crash, Ripper Roo and Tiny Tiger and his girlfriends.

Flash Back

Tiny was hitch hiking with the girls and Crash noticed him.

Crash: You need a lift?

Tiny: Yep. Tiny's car went boom because Evil Crash put detonator on it

Fake Crash: That's our evil twin brother

Crash: I think that's pretty obvious to everyone here

Ripper Roo: Evil Crash is your twin? I thought he was your foreign brother from another dimension.

Everyone stared at him. Ripper Roo cocked his head.

Ripper Roo: What?

Anyways, Crash was at the skating rink and he barged through the door and yelled at the top of his lungs….

Crash: COCO! CRUNCH! AKU AKU! YOU DITCHED ME AGAIN!

Coco was having a wumpa fruit eating contest, Crunch was lifting weights while skating around, and Aku Aku was drinking pop and starting to act like a drunkard.

Crunch: Uh-Oh, he caught us red-handed!

Coco: Uhh…Crash! What're you doing at the special day at the work clinic?

Crash wasn't happy. His face was red with anger and he had steam coming from his head.

Aku Aku: Somewhere over the rainbow…

Fake Crash: Hello Coco. Hello Crunch

Ripper Roo bounced about and then saw the wumpa fruit. He laughed his maniac laugh

Ripper Roo: Wumpa fruit! My favorite!

He bounced over and ate the entire 3 batches. Leaving him lying on the ground stuffed like a pig.

Tiny was skating around with the cute ladies, and Crash was sprinting over to the two bandicoots on his skates.

Crunch: Cheese it!

Now is where the insanity begins! Wacky music please.

It was a chain reaction as more and more video game stars (and cartoon stars) joined the chase. It started with Crash, Coco, Crunch and the drunken Aku Aku then we have a cowardly gnorc from Spyro the Dragon. Also joining the chase was Gnasty Gnorc, Cortex, Fake Crash, Evil Crash with lighted TNT, Ripper Roo, Cortex, Spyro himself, a grizzly bear, SpongeBob Squarepants, Kirby, Ratchet, Daxter, Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Princess Peach, Wario, Yugi, Naruto, Yogi Bear, the ranger, Tom and Jerry, Scooby-Doo, Pac-Man and the ghosts and a sheep.

The next day. Everyone was at Crash's house relaxing after an evening run, singed from the TNT that exploded from Evil Crash.

Crash: Okay you promise?

Coco: Yes we promise never to ditch you again

Crunch: I promise

Aku Aku: I shall tell you nothing! Bwa ha ha ha ha!

Aku Aku dropped to the ground.

Fake Crash: Everybody's happy!

Evil Crash: Evil Crash needs more TNT. In fact I think I have Nitro in this house wired to explode in the next few seconds…

Everyone but Evil Crash: WHAT!

BOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

The house went flying towards the moon leaving everyone singed like coal standing.

Crash: Okay, but if you ditch me again, dire consequences are in order!

Coco: Alright! We promise

Coco and Crunch crossed their fingers behind their backs and smirked.

Everyone dropped to the ground and laid their exhausted until the next day.

The End.

Aku Aku (still drunk): Or is it? Heh, heh, heh!

Seriously the end!


End file.
